Falling Inside the Black
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Sora bermimpi 'aneh', terasa nyata dan tidak dapat menjauhkan pikirannya karena disana, seseorang...pemuda berambut perak memanggil namanya. Walau Sora tidak tahu nama pemuda itu, terdapat perasaan bahwa Sora sangat mengenalnya. Kenapa begitu? Riku/Sora - Axel/Riku
1. Prolog

Apakah kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya tenggelam dalam awang-awang sukma.. berada pada perbatasan abstrak, melayang sekaligus jatuh tanpa indikasi fakta wahana?

Saat _mereka_ menelanmu.. mengukung semua rasa beserta indera, dan hitam menyambut segala rona warna.. senyata pandangan bagaikan terhapus dalam sekali seka, dan di detik kesadaranmu memberikan dua sisi keputusan antara merentangkan tangan meraih cahaya, atau.. memejamkan kedua mata...

...

...

"_..-RA!"_

"_...SORA!"_

Remang dalam rupa bayangan — sosok di atas sana...

..._disana_, pantulan air lautan hitam bergelombang dan beriak, disini dan disana terpisah dalam dua sisi berbeda sesuai imajineri kaca, dan _disana_, seorang pemuda sedang 'menggedor' permukaan air — memanggilnya; memanggil namanya.

"_SORAAA!"_

Kumpulan-kumpulan helai perak pendek berpendar bak cahaya, dan DIA...

..._masih_ memanggilnya, terus.. terus.. terus...

Sora INGIN membuka mulut, INGIN berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, INGIN merentangkan tangan meraih cahaya.. INGIN mengungkap satu nama.. INGIN.. INGIN.. namun kesadarannya berada di titik buta dan makna _masih_ tergelung hitam tanpa diferensiasi rasa, sementara dirinya terus.. terus.. terus...

...tenggelam.

...


	2. HIM

_**A/N: cerita ini akan sangat membingungkan sebagai awal, tapi saya memang sedang berusaha menciptakan nuansa 'weird' tentang Sora dan Riku.**_

* * *

"W-ah!" Seruan sebareng hempas selimut, dan —

"**GABRUK!"**

"Ouch-ouch-ouch..." erangan sesosok pemuda ceking yang beranjak bangun dari lantai, dan —

"**JDUG!"**

Meja belajar sedikit terdorong oleh efek momentum, berbagai pajangan _action figure_ pada rak yang tersambung meja pun bergoyang dan sebuahnya jatuh tergeletak di permukaan meja.

"OUH!" Suara erangan yang sama.. milik Sora, dan tubuh ceking itu meringkuk seraya jemari kedua tangan memegangi kepala yang tadi terjedut pinggiran meja. "Aaarghhh..." erangan panjang sekali lagi berkumandang akibat sakit cenat-cenut sekaligus kesal karena bisa-bisanya saja pakai acara jatuh ke lantai.

Setelah berusaha hati-hati terhadap benda-benda di dekatnya, Sora kini memperjelas fokus di tengah suasana _remang_.. ruangan yang tidak asing segera mengisi bingkai pandangannya — tentu saja tidak asing, INI kamarnya!

"Haaa..." Sora berakhir menghela nafas panjang, entah lega.. namun anehnya jemari tangan kanannya secara absen mulai mengelus dadanya yang terkesan perih.. jauh.. jauh di lubuk hati. Semakin aneh, sengalnya _masih_ memburu, dan _tadi_.. rasanya seolah-olah nyata, meski sejelasnya.. kepastian di detik SEKARANG...

Oh ya, mimpi?

Sora pun duduk mencari relaxasi, juga menenangkan nafas dan menatap jendela di sebelah ranjang. Gorden yang tidak tertutup sempurna menampilkan suasana malam yang _masih_ pekat, dan _disana_.. sebuah bulan sabit berwarna perak tersemu dalam pergerakan awan-awan hitam.

Bila merekon penampilan perak.. pada sejenak detak, sesuatu yang janggal terbesit di benak.

Sora sejujurnya tidak pernah berpikiran serius tentang apapun versi kembang tidur. Tapi yang barusan terpapar SERIUS memberikan pertanyaan, karena DIA.. SIAPA DIA? —

Kenapa Sora **merasa** SANGAT mengenal pemuda itu?

...

_**"I've been having these weird thoughts lately...**_

_**...like is any of this for real or not?"**_

**Bab I. HIM.**

"Ne, Kairi,"

Suara Sora membuat gadis berambut merah yang duduk di sebelah Sora mengguman "hm?" walau tatapan terkunci pada lembaran buku yang berada di atas meja.

"Menurutmu, mimpi.. mungkinkah menandakan sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Sora terdengar mengambang, namun Kairi berakhir menoleh dan menyempatkan berpikir, lalu mengemukakan jawaban beralur canda. "Tergantung sama yang digantung. Temanya apa dulu?"

"Mm..." guman Sora, _masih_ terkesan mengambang dan sarat menjurus pada pertimbangan pribadi. Bagi Kairi yang mengenal Sora semenjak usia TK, sudah barang tentu kali ini memberikan perhatian eksklusif.

"Tidak biasanya bersikap suntuk untuk sekedar mimpi," komentar Kairi sembari menopangkan pipi kiri pada telapak tangan kiri, sementara jemari tangan kanan mengangkat ponsel sejenak.. hanya untuk menatap jam digital yang tertera di layar. "Memangnya mimpimu sebegitu buruk?" Pembahasan lanjutan agar pertunjukan atensi dapat membuka apa yang menjadi pelik pikiran di kepala berambut _spiky_ di sebelahnya ini.

"Dibilang buruk sih.. sebenarnya tidak juga," utaraan Sora sesaat tatapan tertuju pada sekumpulan siswa-siswi berseragam yang asik bersenda-gurau tidak jauh dari meja ini berada. Kafetaria ini sendiri sudah tidak lagi terasa ramai, pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi.

Sejalan melihat-lihat nuansa ruangan sebesar lapangan tenis ini, Sora sedang berusaha mengingat bab mimpinya sekaligus mencoba menerangkan untuk sekedar acuan ilustrasi. "Rasanya seperti terjatuh dalam kegelapan. Yang aku bingung.. seorang sosok memanggilku dengan panik, seolah-olah mengenalku dan berusaha.. menyelamatkanku? Entahlah, Kai. Pastinya aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi _disana_."

Kairi mengangkat kedua alis, dan mengomentari _masih_ beralur canda. "Dan~ seorang sosok ini.. perempuan kah?"

Kala menoleh ke Kairi, Sora menyunggingkan senyum atas pemilihan inti topik dari kalimatnya tadi. "Kalau iya, berarti kira-kira tandanya apa dong?" Balasan yang dikembalikan sangat berkadar menggoda.

Kairi sebagai kekasih semenjak setahun ini, kini mendesah seraya menutup buku pelajaran yang tadi menjadi fokusnya. "Kuharap tidak cantik. Soalnya sedari tadi, tumben-tumbennya tampangmu serius begitu. Tapi kalau mau mencari tahu arti mimpi, kenapa tidak tanya ke Yuna? Kalau tidak salah tantenya ada yang bisa membaca kartu Tarot."

Merasakan intonasi cemburu di setiap untaian kata, Sora segera merangkulkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Kairi dan melimpahkan pelukan berpesona cinta sebanyak-banyaknya. "Ya elah, Kai. Tidak seperti aku bakal serepot itu cuma buat arti _satu_ mimpi."

"Ha-ha. Aku ingin melihat apakah _satu_ hari ini kamu masih memikirkannya," timpal Kairi, sedikit berkesan sarkastis, tapi rona canda tetap tergambar pada mimik. Toh Kairi memang SENGAJA mencoba menceriakan suasana hati kekasihnya agar tidak terlalu larut dalam tahayul.

Sora _juga_ berniat menyelesaikan apapun judul pembahasan _disini_. "Eh Kai, aku mau mencari Tidus dulu. Tadi dia meminjam catatanku," berikutnya mencium pipi kanan Kairi, kemudian beranjak berdiri dari kursi panjang sembari mengalungkan tas ransel. "Sampai ketemu di jam ketiga, 'kay."

Dengan pernyataan salam itu, Kairi hanya membalas "'kay~". Setelah Sora berjalan keluar ruangan kafetaria, Kairi membereskan barang-barang miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sewaktu beranjak berdiri, Kairi mendengar sekilas rangkaian kata dari sosok yang lewat di belakangnya.

"...Ah brengsek lah, sudah kubilang TIDAK, kan? — HA! Baik, kamu mau bermain sekarang huh Ri?"

Terdapat gelitik terhadap penyebutan 'Ri'. Atas asumsi nama, maka Kairi pun menoleh dan bingkai pandangannya menemukan pemuda jangkung berambut _spiky_ merah api sedang berbicara menggunakan media ponsel — tampaknya siswa senior. Kairi tidak mengenalnya dan merasa tidak perlu menginterupsi apapun semenjak petunjuk nama bukan tertuju untuknya.

Meski begitu, Kairi tidak dapat melepaskan perhatiannya terhadap pemuda jangkung itu karena sekilas terdapat perih di lubuk hati seperti.. sesuatu yang hilang.

Sedetik berikutnya, fokus Kairi teralih bertepatan panggilan dari Naminé.

...

Pada lobby lantai dasar gedung sekolah.. langkah kaki Sora dibarengi beberapa siswa, namun mereka tidak lebih sekedar lalu bersama urusan mereka masing-masing. Sora biasa menyapa ke mereka yang mengenalnya — sejelasnya selalu biasa-biasa saja.. berkategori apa adanya dan tidak pernah berpikir ribet yang tidak jelas juntrungnya.

Tapi kali ini terdapat nuansa yang berbeda selayaknya ada hal salah dengan atmosfer di seputarnya. Mungkin hanya perasaan — terbawa kesan dari mimpi semalam: kegelapan, remang.. atau malah mungkin pertanda?

Yang mana penempatan 'pertanda', Sora berakhir menggeleng pendek dan mendesah lelah.

Ada apa dengannya?

Anehnya Sora tidak bisa melepaskan pertanyaan 'siapa' dan 'kenapa'. DIA — entah kenapa Sora INGIN bertemu dengan pemuda itu kembali. Penasaran? Tidak juga. Gundahnya tersebab karena dirinya positif sewaktu itu.. satu nama hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Nama DIA.

Praduga ono-ini terus bergejolak dalam benak beserta otak sepanjang menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana lab kimia berada...

...bahkan Sora tidak menyadari kalau DIA berpapas dengannya.

...


	3. EDGE

_**A/N: Riku dan Axel di cerita ini kelas senior dan lumayan bersituasi 'kacau' (untuk Axel, saya sejujurnya mau memakai nama 'Lea' semenjak mode para karakter yang saya bayangkan adalah KH:3D non-dream).**_

* * *

Terpecah dari pembahasan warna...

Putih selalu menjadi pokok fluktuasi. Mungkin didasari dari ironi karena putih.. berarti mati.

Tidak ada yang mengerti setiap sisi, begitu juga pemuda bertubuh atletis yang terfavorit para gadis — Riku PUN berharap bisa mengerti kenapa berdiri _begini_.

...

"_**At least the waves sound the same..."**_

**Bab II. EDGE.**

"...A-.. Ax-..."

Suara Riku terpatah-patah oleh sengal, meski begitu sekujur tubuh berupaya menyembunyikan gemetar. Sedangkan pemuda berambut _spiky_ merah api yang berposisi di antara kedua kaki Riku merespon "hm?" tanpa menghentikan gerakan lidah melulur permukaan benda berukuran panjang 8,7 inci.. berlanjut memfleksibelkan rahang kala mulut menelan diameter 2,8 inci.

"Oh-.. oh...!" Riku memejam erat seketika mendongak. "Oh, _fuck_-.. ngh-..." erangan Riku pekat tersamar engah bertepatan ujung kepala penis mencapai pangkal kerongkong Axel, dimana efek tekanan ketat plus vibrasi kehangatan semakin memperparah tingkat sambaran mirip tersetrum akibat temperaturnya yang meriang tidak karuan.

"Ax-.. ah, bangsat-..." sumpah-serapah bersama erangan kacau terus-menerus terangkai dari mulut Riku. Indera perasa Riku benar-benar berantakan selama tiga jari Axel beraksi sekasar mengobok-obok — menggesek dinding anusnya sekaligus memaksa kualitas rangsangan yang berulang kali terdefinisi bentrok.

Riku stres tersebab limit, namun minus kategori seksual.. walau penisnya bereaksi akibat stimulasi yang diberikan Axel dan memperkeruh campur-aduk ngilu baik pada tulang beserta persendian, perih dan perih.. sampai Riku tidak kuat lagi sewaktu meringkuk, menggigit bantal disertai erangan keras yang tertahan dan sepenuhnya berkadar meminta.

Axel sendiri masa bodoh sewaktu rintihan Riku bertambah keras. Dengan kondisi Riku, dimana terbaring di ranjang dengan porsi kemeja tidak terkancing dan tanpa kenaan bawah, juga kedua lengan di belakang tubuh terikat sabuk dan kedua pergelangan kaki terikat lilitan kain perban.. sejelasnya Axel bebas memperagakan apapun. Sedari tadi jemari tangan kirinya mencengkeram paha kanan Riku agar lowong tetap terbuka baginya, sementara permainan oral dan kegiatan ketiga jarinya berjalan tanpa jeda.

"...aaaaahh! Ax-.. aahhh-.. _sedikit_ KUMOHON...!"

Teriakan frustasi Riku membuat Axel SEKALI LAGI menelusurkan raupan mulut mencapai pangkal penis, kemudian kembali ke pucuk. Begitu bibir melepaskan apit, batang tegang itupun meloncat dari katup mulut disertai efek suara "pop!", dan Riku mengejang sesaat ketiga jari dikeluarkan tanpa konsiderasi.

Axel kini maju merangkap tubuh Riku seraya menanggapi secara tingkah kesal. "TIGA minggu, Ri! Posisiku SAMA denganmu. Semenjak pertama aku berbagi, ITU untuk menyamankan apapun perasaanmu. Kenapa harus ditambahkan begini, huh? Lihat dirimu!" Utaraan tertuju pada kulit putih sepucat kanvas yang minus pengertian mulus karena banyaknya bekas-bekas luka sayatan, baik lama beserta _baru_ —

Oh ya, Riku SERIUS dengan semua itu DAN Axel JUGA stres menyaksikan sisi destruktif yang dilakoni Riku sebagai pelarian.

"Ide_ fuck buddies_, sampai rasionalmu yang tinggal sebatas _garis_ — oh, ITU harafiah. Aku berusaha _move on_, brengsek! Dan **Aku. SUNGGUH. Menyukaimu.** Karena itu kalau aku bilang TIDAK, berarti: **Tidak. Lagi. **Bisa mengingat itu?" Lanjut Axel.

Pertanyaan berupa pernyataan khas Axel benar-benar berinti ultimatum. Tapi Riku MASIH merintih seiring menghibahkan tatapan sayu.

"_Please_, Ax..."

Sejauh Axel menolak bersikap '_mister nice guy_', namun di detik melihat lubang kiri hidung Riku mengeluarkan lelehan darah yang mengotori kain bantal...

...Axel pun menghela nafas panjang.

"_Shit_.. huh? Kamu — KITA sungguh _fucked up_," ucap Axel saat duduk meraup wajah, berikutnya mendesah lelah kala mengambil sebuah plastik kecil dari saku celana dan menunjukkannya ke Riku disertai wanti-wanti. "Sekali ini. HANYA sekali. Setelah ini.. kalau sampai aku melihatmu memakai lagi di luar aturanku, atau melukai dirimu sendiri.. aku akan memborgolmu di kamar mandi dan mengguyurmu dengan air shower satu hari penuh — _Hell_, mungkin satu minggu kalau perlu!"

Axel kemudian membuka penutup plastik dan menjumput sedikit isi berupa bubuk putih untuk dihisap oleh hidung Riku. Begitu menerima incip, zat adiktif membuat Riku tidak sabar dan berusaha mengendurkan ikatan sabuk.

"Hei, tahan sampai jam pertama selesai oke," bisik Axel sewaktu plastik diletakkan di atas meja di samping ranjang, berikutnya Axel mencium mulut Riku sembari jemari kedua tangan bekerja mengambil satu sachet kondom dari saku celana dan menyobek pembungkus menggunakan bantuan gigi.. lalu membuka sabuk sekaligus celana panjang seragam, diteruskan memasang kondom pada penis sepanjang 10 inci miliknya.

Sementara Axel menyibukkan diri mempersiapkan segalanya, Riku mulai mendapatkan sensasi berdiri sejarak jengkal dari buaian euphoria — HANYA sejumput rasa sama sekali TIDAK memenuhi, namun cukup menenangkan gemetar dan ngilu. Riku pun mencoba bersikap manis dengan menanggapi, juga mengembalikan suguhan berperforma tidak kalah sensual.

Menyaksikan Riku mempertontonkan tingkat antusias sejalan fase rileks, Axel tersenyum arti atensi kala menempatkan kepala penisnya dan memasukkannya perlahan demi perlahan ke dalam liang dubur Riku.

"Mmmh.. _hot_..." Riku mendesah nikmat bertepatan momen rangsangan 'penuh' dari segi ukuran dan segi temperatur menjalar ke seluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

Axel sepenuhnya sadar bahwa INI — memperpanjang situasi dari apapun makna, sampai perlakuan intimasi adalah kesalahan TOTAL. Setidaknya INI jauh lebih baik ketimbang Riku memilih memotong nadi, atau meloncat dari gedung tertinggi.

Bagian terbaik dari tiga minggu INI? Axel menerima banyak keuntungan dari sisi perlakuan 'harga', dan luar biasa.. berakhir jatuh cinta di ambang putus asa — KEDUANYA. Riku sendiri beradaptasi tanpa faktor logika karena Axel tidak sekali untuk urusan berbagi, atau meniduri, atau mengultimatum, atau terkadang menghajar, atau bahkan mengikatnya dan membiarkannya dalam keadaan sakauw berhari-hari.

Pastinya baik sisi Riku, maupun sisi Axel.. keduanya tidak ada yang perlu merasa tanggung untuk _memanfaatkan_ masing-masing sisi.

Dan INI merupakan penantian Riku, dimana fungsi napza berbaur aktif dalam intensitas ekspresionis pada setiap gesekan, setiap ritme gerakan memacu, setiap intonasi suara — SEMUA terjabar dalam warna...

...putih.

Jika berpadu pemandangan serba putih dari ruangan UKS ini.. BEGINI; menjadikan diferensiasi rona dan penampilan bayangan terasa nyata, timbul dan berada _disana_.

_Mereka_ adalah imajinasi fakta.. mimpi buruknya; bagian dari dirinya karena hitam selalu membawa satu cerita.

Sora.

...


	4. FALLING

"..NGGHHH!"

Kain lepek terus digerat oleh baris gigi, air ludah mengalir dari bibir Riku.. sementara suara gerakan berulang kali berpadu suara "ngik!" dari siku-siku ranjang berbingkai besi.

Tubuh Riku meringkuk berposisi '_doggy style_' tanpa tumpuan tangan, dimana bidang dada merata pada permukaan ranjang dan otot-otot sekujur tubuh secara konstan mengejang dan merenggang selama hentakan.

"..HAA- NNHH-.. MMMMFF...!" Erangan Riku terlalu patah tersebab dari air mata tidak berhenti mengalir, juga diperparah oleh situasi lubang kiri hidung tidak berhenti meneteskan darah sehingga bercak-bercak merah terdapat pada kain seprei yang kisut.

Sepanjang itu, pemuda berambut _spiky_ merah api tidak berhenti mencium, mengulum, menggigit kulit punggung Riku.. jemari tangan kiri meraba, mengeruk, mencakar.. sementara jemari tangan sepasang meremas rambut perak dan menjambak sekaligus menekan kepala Riku selama memaksakan gerakan — cepat-cepat-cepat dan dalam.

"..MMMHH! NGGH...!" Erangan Riku terus mengiringi setiap laju irama maju-mundur dari pasangan intimasi.. Axel berposisi berlutut di belakang Riku, dan Riku _melayang_ dalam gelora kenikmatan gesekan yang terus terjadi dalam liang duburnya, meski bagi Riku SEMUA terasa rancu oleh pengaruh napza yang perlahan demi perlahan memudar, dan Riku tidak sanggup menikmati _mereka_ menjamah sekujur tubuhnya — mencium, mengulum, menggigit, meraba, mengeruk, mencakar, meremas, menjambak.. membawanya tenggelam dalam awang-awang sukma...

"..AANH-.. HAA!"

Riku bahkan tidak sanggup memejam seketika _mereka_ mengelilinginya, mengerubunginya.. terus.. terus.. terus...

Axel mendadak mendesis sepatah kata "_fuck...!_" berbarengan jemari kedua tangan menarik kedua lengan Riku. Tubuh Riku mengejang syok sewaktu terbawa kasar ke posisi duduk pada pangkuan Axel, dan Riku spontan membelalak atas ukuran panjang yang mengenainya telak.. sangat dalam sekaligus MEMENUHINYA —

"HAGH-.. AKH...!" Riku pun merintih seketika Axel menekankan LEBIH atas momen ejakulasi, dan sekejap ganjalan KUAT mendesak prostat...

...Riku sungguh —

"NNNGGHH!" Erangan tertahan terlepas dari mulut Riku yang sedari tadi ter-_gag_ oleh saputangan, dan Riku merenggang reflek begitu air mani miliknya melesat.. bertepatan bingkai pandangannya mendapatkan ilustrasi _mereka_ tiba-tiba serempak bergerak distorsi — berteriak di seputarnya, berusaha berpaut padanya, mengekang brutal, menarik bagian-bagian tubuhnya dari semua penjuru arah.. TERUS.. TERUS.. TERUS.. sepelik kemarahan...

MEREKA —

MELEMPARNYA keluar dari perbatasan abstrak dan membawanya pada FAKTA wahana...

...bahwa dirinya kehilangan Sora.

...

_**"...That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing."**_

**Bab III. FALLING.**

**"PRANG!"**

Seluruh siswa-siswi yang berdiri dalam lab kimia menoleh ke tabung kaca berukuran 19 centi yang pecah di lantai. Sedangkan pemuda berambut_spiky_ pirang.. Roxas di samping Sora kini memandang dengan terkejut, sementara Sora secara reflek buru-buru memungut, dan —

"OUCH!" Seru Sora seketika potongan kaca menyobek kulit telunjuk tangan kanan, dan sekejap darah mengalir ke sepanjang jari.. butiran merah yang menetes membawanya pada kilas gambaran kubangan darah dan nuansa tempat berbeda...

_"..Sora... aku disini-.. aku disini, Sora..."_

...ITU tidak urung membuatnya tertegun karena wajah pemuda berambut perak — wajah panik yang sama saat di dalam mimpi, lalu tangan bersimbah darah yang hendak meraihnya; DIA terlihat di antara potongan-potongan klise selayaknya nyata.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Suara menyela, Sora pun mengalihkan fokus ke sumber suara, dimana Roxas tahu-tahu memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya agar dapat melihat lukanya. Sora segera tersenyum untuk menandakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Hanya tergores kok," kata Sora sembari berdiri.

Roxas menggeleng sesaat. Pastinya lab kimia dan luka bukan kombinasi, maka Roxas menyarankan. "Sebaiknya itu dibersihkan dulu, biar aku yang membersihkan ini."

"'Kay. Kalau 'gitu aku ke UKS dulu," sahut Sora.

Setelah meminta ijin pada guru kimia yang menyempatkan diri melihat apa yang terjadi barusan, Sora berjalan keluar ruangan.

...

Dalam ruangan UKS...

"AAAAAAAAGGHH!"

Suara jeritan di balik sumpal.. Axel langsung menahan Riku yang mendadak berontak seperti menggila. "RI! Hoi, RIKU!" Seruan Axel tidak menjangkau kesadaran Riku. Axel pun terpaksa memisahkan kontak intimasi secara kasar sekaligus membalikkan tubuh Riku dan melimpahkan bogem sekeras mungkin pada pipi kiri Riku, dan sedetik itu...

...Riku terisak, menggigit kain saputangan penuh frustasi.

18 Menit untuk seks.. dan 5 menit berikutnya sekujur tubuh Riku _sudah_ gemetar dengan nafas memburu seiring kontraksi rangka dada kembang-kempis secara berat, juga kedua pupil mata itu tampaknya membesar tanpa pengelihatan padat. Axel sadar kalau _fuck buddy_-nya SEKALI LAGI kembali ke ambang sakauw. Jika Riku memakai sesuai takaran standar, tingkat adiktif tidak akan terlalu kental mempengaruhi rasional. Riku sejelasnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda _schizophrenia_. Tapi terlambat, bukan?

INI sungguh _shit_.

Begitu Axel melepaskan _gag_, Riku sedikit terbatuk oleh kualitas udara segar.. berlanjut terisak dan melantur mirip orang tidak waras. "Ax-.. jatuhkan aku.. jatuhkan aku _kesana_.. kembalikan aku ke mereka.. kembalikan aku ke Sora..."

Dengan penyebutan nama 'Sora', Axel langsung menjambak rambut Riku dan mencium mulut Riku, menekankan dominasi sekaligus meletakkan provokasi jiwa. Tiga minggu _begini_.. memang sedikit 'maksa. Seandainya seminggu lagi sukses dijalani.. pastinya Axel bakal memilih memakai lebih dari takaran standar DEMI resonansi — mungkin.

Oh ya, _shit_.

Saat Axel mengakhiri ciuman dengan jilatan pada bibir atas Riku, lalu mengecup ujung kiri mulut yang mengalirkan darah akibat pukulannya tadi.. Riku kini bersandar lemas, mencari pegangan kesadaran dari efek depresi.

"Dengar, aku akan membawamu jatuh _kesana_ setelah aku menulis ijin untukmu. Karena itu ambil obatmu, bersikaplah seperti anak pintar dan bertahanlah sebentar oke?" Setiap bisikan kata dilantunkan bak serenade selama Axel membuka simpul saputangan, kemudian memakainya untuk mengelap darah yang keluar dari lubang kiri hidung Riku.

"'Kay..." guman Riku dengan raut stres.

"Anak pintar," ucap Axel sembari beranjak membuka ikatan sabuk beserta memutus kain perban. Jemari tangan kirinya sempat mengelus rambut perak lepek kala si pemilik rambut merangkak mendekati kepala ranjang.

Riku merentangkan tangan kanan ke bawah mencari dompet dari celana panjang yang tergeletak di lantai. Setelah menemukan, kartu pelajar diambil.. berlanjut membuka bungkus plastik dan menumpahkan semua isi ke permukaan meja kecil di samping ranjang. Jemari kedua tangan Riku gemetar, namun tetap fasih menyatukan bubuk menggunakan kartu.. menata bubuk menjadi porsi segaris.

Beberapa kali Riku menyeka hidung secara tidak sabar.

Begitu Riku mengambil uang kertas dari dompet dan melintingnya.. Axel merasa tidak perlu memperhatikan banyak selain bergegas membuka kondom dan membersihkan penisnya dari lumuran air mani menggunakan saputangan yang sebagiannya basah oleh saliva milik Riku, lalu menggunakannya kembali untuk membungkus kondom.

Walau Axel berusaha bersikap tutup mata, lirikan sesekali masih tertuju saat menyibukkan diri membenahi lingkar celana panjang beserta mengunci ikatan sabuk.

"Ri, berjanjilah.. jangan hilang dariku," kata Axel.

Riku sedang menghirup bubuk dalam sekali tarikan nafas, tapi indera pendengarannya masih mendengar jelas.. bahkan begitu menyelami tahap mendapatkan sentuhan euphoria baru, dan INI bagi Riku sempurna karena takaran banyak langsung mengisi relung otak sekaligus 'menendang' kesadaran.. berbeda.

"Aku tidak akan hilang jika kamu tidak memasukkanku ke panti rehabilitasi," komentar Riku.

Axel mendesah lega karena suara Riku mulai _fix_ berkeadaan normal dan semua terlihat biasa, meski dari intonasi.. terdengar sedikit 'berlebih' dan terlalu segar. Axel kini mencoba tersenyum seolah-olah rangkaian kata tadi adalah banyolan.

"Apa kamu — KITA merasakan hal yang sama?" Tanya Riku tiba-tiba.

Axel menatap Riku meletakkan lintingan uang kertas sembari bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Aku memakai agar kehidupanku baik-baik saja tanpa Roxy. Seharusnya kamu JUGA bisa tanpa Sora," sahutnya segera.

Riku terdiam membisu begitu pembahasan kembali membawa nama 'Sora'.

"Ah. Sori. Aku hanya ingin kamu _move on_, Ri." Axel menerangkannya secara perhatian terbaik sewaktu mendekati Riku, lalu memegang dagu wajah tampan itu.

Kali ini Riku tersenyum. "Oh, Ax. Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu?" Godanya — sejujurnya sarat bertema sarkastis.

"Berlari telanjang mengelilingi sekolah?" Jawab Axel.

Riku melebarkan senyum.

"Aku menuliskanmu ijin dulu, tunggu aku di mobil," ucap Axel seraya menyempatkan diri mengecup bibir Riku, sekalian menaruh kunci mobil di atas meja.

Saat Riku dan Axel bertukar pandang sejenak — sebatas makna pernyataan konvensional bahwa mereka _masih_ saling memiliki...

**"KRIET!"**

Suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka membuat Riku buru-buru menarik pinggiran kain seprei untuk membersihkan bekas air mani yang melumuri penis beserta sebagian pak otot perut.

...

"..." Sora mengamati sejenak kondisi ruangan UKS berpemandangan serba putih bersih. Ternyata tidak ada penjaga kesehatan yang bertugas disini, dan deret lemari obat berada tidak jauh dari dua ranjang bertempat. Tapi salah satu ranjang tertutup tirai putih. Berhubung ranjang tersebut berada di dekat jendela, penampilan dua bayangan tercetak pada tirai. Mungkin si penjaga sedang merawat seorang murid?

Siapapun itu, Sora tidak terlalu memusingkan sewaktu berjalan menuju lemari untuk memulai pencarian sendiri karena tidak mau mengganggu kesibukan disana. Toh lukanya bukan permasalahan hidup-dan-mati.

**"SREK!"**

Begitu suara tirai dibuka, Sora sedang berposisi membelakangi dan sibuk melihat-lihat deret botol beserta mencari obat merah karena biasanya dimana ada perlengkapan bertema steril.. sudah pasti tempat gulungan perban, atau sachet tensoplast bertempat tidak jauh.

Langkah sol sepatu kini terdengar.

Sora sekilas menoleh, dan bingkai pandangannya mendapatkan seorang pemuda jangkung berjalan menuju lowong pintu yang tadi belum ditutup olehnya.

Pemuda itu memberikan sekejap pandangan, dan tidak ada pertukaran kata selama itu. Tapi Sora termenung karena alunan rambut _spiky_ merah api itu super mencolok untuk dilewatkan. Seketika pemuda itu memalingkan wajah, berlalu dan menutup pintu ruangan UKS.. jemari tangan kiri Sora secara spontan meraba bidang dada karena lagi-lagi pertanyaan timbul di benak — jika penjabaran tidak asing tersebab dari pakaian seragam, sejelasnya bukan. Ini seperti...

Pemikiran tiba-tiba tersela suara pakaian. Sora pun kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke ranjang di dekat jendela, dimana tirai dalam keadaan separuh tersingsing dan menyingkap sebagian tubuh milik seorang sosok.

Saat jemari tangan terlihat sedang menggeser tirai, dan penampilan di baliknya terkuak...

...Sora langsung menganga atas kilau kumpulan-kumpulan helai rambut perak pendek yang lepek, dan wajah itu merupakan sumber dari apapun perasaan aneh di hari ini!

DIA!

Sora _nyaris_ berteriak syok karena perlengkapan seragam sekolah — seragam serupanya! Ternyata selama ini berada sedekat INI!

Tanpa basa-basi Sora menghampiri, dan bertanya saja. "Hei, um.. apa kamu mengenalku? Uh, maksudku.. apa kita saling mengenal? Karena kamu — KITA tampaknya _memang_ saling mengenal." Beberapa detik berikutnya, Sora menggiris karena kalimatnya barusan terdengar penuh kesan 'mengajak berkenalan ke tahap suka'. TAPI kalau membahas soal suka.. wajah semacam itu seharusnya banyak penggemar, kan? Kenapa rasanya tidak pernah terdengar?

Selama ribetnya otak Sora.. sayangnya yang diajak bicara terus bersikap acuh, atau memang tidak mendengar? Karena aktivitas kedua tangan TERUS membereskan barang-barang.

"Hei, halooo?" Tanya Sora sembari melangkah ke hadapan si pemuda untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Anehnya sama sekali tidak terdapat respon. Maka telapak tangan kirinya dilambaikan ke depan wajah tampan itu, namun si pemilik wajah TETAP masih —

Sora kini mengalihkan pandangan ke kartu pelajar yang dimasukkan ke dompet. Mulut secara reflek melafalkan kesatuan huruf yang tertera.

"Riku?"

Yang bernama 'Riku' seketika itu menghentikan kegiatan.

Melihat sedikit respon, Sora memanggil kembali. "Riku?" Kali ini mendekati lebih untuk melihat ekspresi, sementara Riku kini memalingkan wajah.. namun kedua mata indah itu sepertinya berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian mulut Riku mendesah sepatah kata.

"_Sora_..."

Sora pun tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kuduga! Tapi bagaimana kamu bisa mengenalku? Karena kamu tidak akan percaya kalau aku bercerita-" mulut berhenti mengeluarkan kata saat air mata menetes dari mata kanan Riku.

"Aku tidak bisa terus _begini_, Sora."

Setelah kalimat pendek itu.. Riku menyeka kedua mata, kemudian memasukkan dompet ke saku celana dan mengambil kunci mobil. Sora terkejut begitu _wristband_ putih di tangan kiri Riku agak terkuak, kulit disana banyak bekas garis-garis sayatan.

"Riku? Apa kamu-" utaraan Sora lagi-lagi berhenti bertepatan suara dering ponsel. Riku merogoh saku celana, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel seraya berjalan...

...menembus tubuh Sora.

...


End file.
